


nights like this

by i_am_not



Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Husbands, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Piano Sex, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, an attempt was made, blowjobs i guess, if you squint really hard - Freeform, updated with fanart!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_not/pseuds/i_am_not
Summary: He walked slowly to where Alec sat, savouring everything that this image, so beautiful in the moonlight and its shadows offered.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hunter's Moon Weekly Prompts (HM 500) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859773
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	nights like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reluctant_bi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reluctant_bi/gifts).



> Week prompt - PIANO  
> Weekly server event on Hunter's Moon Discord. 500 words or fewer.
> 
> OR, just your average, cliche ridden malec smut where We Can't Have Nice Things because of ~~this fic-writer's severe incapabilities~~ word limits.
> 
> @reluctant-bi, as a thank you for rescuing this dumpster fire: I Give Unto Thee, My Shite.  
> @reluctant_bi DREW A PHENOMENAL SCENE,,,, I HAVE NO CHILL, THANK YOU FOR MY FIRST EVER ART <3

* * *

Magnus could hear Alec’s fingers gracing the keys, filling the air with the most poignant notes. Naked, he followed the sounds to find him. In the light of the full moon, Alec sat at the piano in his own nakedness. He played with his eyes closed, a little hesitant and head slightly tilted to the side as if feeling every chord. He walked slowly to where Alec sat, savouring everything that this image, so beautiful in the moonlight and its shadows offered.

“I should remind Jace to take this back,” Alec said, evidently having sensed his presence. “He’s always been better at it anyway.”

Magnus knows too well all that he leaves unsaid. A mission gone awry always weighed more heavily on Alec than any Shadowhunter he knew. 

“If it’s any consolation.” Magnus said instead, slipping onto Alec’s lap just as he paused to make way. His back hit the keys and Alec gave him a full grin at the awful shock of sound. Magnus pressed their foreheads together, hands running through his dark hair. This is how he soothed him, drew him away. “You’ve been good to me, Alexander. Very, very good.”

“Have I, now?” Alec said, lips brushing against his. This was a moment of sweetness, before he stood, lifting Magnus on top of the piano, spreading his legs apart. He sat down and played a short, sultry tune as he looked at the bare display between his legs. Magnus’s cock twitched in interest, the familiar ache already building, blood beginning to thrum in his ears. The hazel of Alec’s eyes, dark with lust, never left Magnus’s. When the tune was over, he bent forward and ran his hands up his legs, kissing a trail of small bites up the tender skin inside his thighs. Each bite he soothed with the flat of his tongue.

"Alec..." Magnus sighed.

The tip of his tongue traced circles around the head of his cock, and every muscle in Magnus’s body tensed and then gave in; all he could feel was where Alec’s tongue touched him. Magnus moaned as his cock slid into Alec’s mouth. Involuntarily, he thrust his hips forward and watched Alec’s eyes flutter as he hit the back of his throat. Two of Alec’s fingers slipped underneath, teasing Magnus open.

“Yes,” Magnus gasped, pulling at his hair, “just...like that... _so_ good.”

Alec released him with a soft pop and muffled Magnus’s protest, trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses from his lips to his throat.

“How would you like it if I fucked you right here?” Alec rasped, biting his ear. 

Magnus moaned loudly in response. Pressed under him, he felt Alec’s cock stiffen against his thigh; Alec pulled him closer. This was something they’d perfected, the way Alec managed to hoist Magnus up just enough for him to wrap his legs around him. Alec angled himself, gently teasing Magnus apart. 

“Please,” Magnus huffed.

“So impatient,” Alec smirked, and before Magnus could complain again he thrust inside him fully, without preamble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (kudos and reviews are desperately sought after. yes? yes.)
> 
> Find me on Tumblr --> www.incorrect-malec.tumblr.com


End file.
